The CIFASD Informatics Core provides a research data resource to be used by investigators to explore the relationships of face, brain, and behavior to improve the diagnosis of FAS and work towards therapies for alcohol exposed children. The Informatics Core has the following specific aims for the next five years: Aim 1: Continued cyber infrastructure support. The Informatics Core will consult and collaborate with CIFASD clinical projects, cores, and developmental projects to support the existing data submission to the CIFASD Central Repository, manage those data, and make those data available for use to accomplish CIFASD goals. Aim 2: Collection of additional data sets. The Informatics Core will securely bring new data sets into the CIFASD Central Repository for cross-study and cross-modality data analysis amongst CIFASD projects. Aim 3: Support of affiliated projects. The Informatics Core will develop technical solutions that will allow the comparison of data between CIFASD and affiliated projects. The Informatics core will use the following methods to support the goals of this project and CIFASD: The ongoing management of standardized data in the CIFASD Central Repository will provide core consortium resources including; data input and bulk upload tools, a data dictionary to standardize terms across studies, a cross query tool so that data from multiple studies can be integrated for synthetic studies, and data browsing tools that enable investigators to ensure data quality. Expert consultation will support the input, export, and integration of data in the Central Repository to lower the barrier of use for investigators and improve data quality of synthetic studies. This consultation will also regularly report on data in the Central Repository to track consortium progress goals. Expert software engineering will provide new input tools and modify existing tools to support the changing needs of CIFASD projects as well as new research projects that are added as part of the third Phase of the CIFASD program. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goal of the CIFASD Informatics Core is to support research on the relationships efface, brain, and behavior in order to improve the diagnosis of Fetal Alcohol Spectrum Disorders and work towards therapies for alcohol exposed children. By providing a central, standardized data resource for CIFASD, the Informatics Core will provide a means by which comprehensive diagnostics and therapies can be developed.